butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Hale
Aidan Matthew Hale is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character of the Sunrise Saga. He is the biological hybrid son of Gwen and Matthew Williams, and the adopted son of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. He is the younger twin brother of Lillian Hale and the mate of Jennifer Peterson. Early Life & Bio Aidan Matthew Hale was born on August 26th, in Forks, Washington. Aidan is first introduced in Sunrise when his adopted aunt, Alice Cullen, has a vision of him, his twin sister, Lily, and their biological mother, Gwen. Gwen Williams is then recurited by Alice and Jasper where the Cullen's take care of her durring her final days. Aidan's biological father, Matthew, was killed a few days before by Lorenzo, the main antogonist of Sunrise. Since his mother refuses to live without their father, Rosalie and Emmett promise to take care of the twins. His twin sister is born first and he is born a few minutes later. After his mother holds him and his sister briefly, she dies shortly after. This causes him to be placed in the care of the Cullen family. Aidan and his twin sister, Lily, grow up with the Cullen's in a very healthy and loving environment. They form a sibling bond with their cousins, Renesmee, Masen, and Lizzy. He becomes particulary close to his cousin, Lizzy. After Lorenzo attacks the Cullen family, Aidan joins his family in the move to the Isles de Cullen where he's able to live out the rest of his childhood in peace and harmony. In Noon Sun, Aidan has now become a teenager. Him and his family decide to move to New York were he spends the rest of his high school days. He is still very close to Lizzy and his childish antics always get the best of him. Even though he loves to prank people, Aidan is grown up in his own way and mature. He's very smart and even though Lizzy is much more smart, he's fairly smart and can outsmart many people that come his way. He also befriends Jennifer Peterson during this time and the two become very close. When he's a teenager Aidan also meets his biological uncles, Zachary Williams and Jackson Williams. This is when he starts to learn more about his biological family. In Sunset, Aidan grows up tremendously. By now it's seen that he has feelings for Jennifer. They are very uncertain and even get caught in a brief love triangle between him, Jennifer, and Carly Johnson. However, it doesn't take him long to figure them out. Aidan confesses his feelings to Jen at a graduation party and soon the two become a couple. Later on, Aidan is there when Grace Martin gives birth and also witnesses his family being kidnapped by the Volturi. He vows to do anything in his power to get them back Name Aidan Matthew Hale is named after his biological maternal grandfather and his biological father. When his biological mother, Gwen, is about to give birth to him she decides on naming him after her father, Aidan. Aidan's adopted mother, Rosalie, decides his middle name will be after his biological father, Matthew. His name is prononced Aid- en Personality & Description Aidan is always seen pulling pranks on someone or teasing. He's the comic relief of the group. He is also the one who sometimes makes the most sense out of the Cullen kids. He isn't very interested in the idea of growing up, being a big kid himself, and possibly, staying that goofy way. Aidan is very responsible though and caring. Whenever someone is hurt he'll always put them first. Aidan is also very smart, as silly as he is, and is very into putting things together. It is presumed when he gets older he may take become an architecture because of his love for building and designing. He takes a lot after his adopted father, Emmett Cullen, but after a discussion with his biological uncles, Aidan tends to have a bit of mischief he got from his biological mother, Gwen. Aidan has blue eyes and blonde hair like his twin sister. As a pre-teen his hair was longer and his growth rate was a bit slower than his sister, but he catches up once the two turn six. He then grows quite tall to around six feet and cuts his hair shorter. He has the William's smile, something he got from his father. He looks a lot like his mother Gwen, but he has a lot of his father in him as well. Relationships Gwen & Matthew Williams (biological parents) '' Gwen & Matt are Aidan's biological parents. Aidan has never officially met either. His father died before he was born and his mother died in childbirth only a few minutes after she had him. One of his earliest memories is of her holding him, but that's it. Even though he never got to know them, Aidan knows a lot about them from his Uncles Zach and Jackson. He also hears more from his sister, Lily, who receives visions about her parents and has even seen them with her ability. Aidan gets sad when he thinks about them, but since he has a fairly optimistic outlook on life it's never bothered him too much. He keeps a picture of the two of them by his bedside and wears a medallion his father once owned around his neck at all times. 'Rosalie Hale & Emmett Cullen' ''(adopted parents) '' Before Aidan was born, Rosalie and Emmett promised his biological mother they'd take care of him. Aidan's grown up under their care ever since he was born. He is very close to his adopted parents since they're all he's ever known. He has taken a lot after his adopted father, Emmett, in many ways such as his silliness. However, he has a bit of snap in him that he gets from his adopted mother, Rosalie. He's very grateful to both for everything they have ever given them. 'Lillian Hale' ''(twin brother) '' Lily is Aidan's twin sister and they have been close since birth. They have twin telepathy and they love to tease each other. They have been known to bicker with one another quite a lot and often tease and prank each other. Like normal siblings, they don't always get a long, but by the end of the day they'll look out for one another. Since their biological parents are both deceased, they care for one another a lot. Lily and Aidan have gone through a lot together trying to understand who their birth parents are while also adapting to the world around them. When Lily is assaulted in Sunset, she calls out to Aidan through her mind and Aidan almost kills Lily for his sister. Lily's also seen being protective of Aidan. The two have no problem fighting for one another. It is is seen since Aidan has a slower growth spurt than Lily, he is treated a bit younger than her. He was born a few minutes after Lily, so that is a core reason, but his childish antics help take part in this as well. 'Elizabelle Cullen' ''(cousin/sister/best friend) Lizzy is Aidan's cousin, but also his best friend since they were small children. They began to become friends when they noticed they had similar interests such as pranks and building. After that, their relationship grew stronger. As a baby Aidan would refer to her as "baby genius" but one of the nicknames that stuck is "Lizard" which he often calls her out of affection. They two are seen to be very protective of one another and are always their to comfort the other. Even though Aidan grew at a faster growth rate than Lizzy, he's always still treated her like his best friend and plans to wait for her to grow up so they can do "adult" things together. When Lizzy is taken by the Volturi, Aidan is very heartbroken that his best friend is gone. Jennifer Peterson (best friend/mate/girlfriend) '' Jen is one of Aidan's best friends and his mate. The two became very close in Noon Sun. They both look out for one another anywhere they go. Aidan senses that Jen can get lonley and upset with her siblings, so in a way he's become like her rock. For example, he invites her over for Christmas. Aidan always makes sure she never does feel alone and is the reason she is treated like family in the Cullen household. In Sunset, the two have grown close over the summer after the death of Jen's sister, Serena, and the leaving of her other siblings, Nahuel and Maysun. The two start to develop romantic feelings for each other at this time, but so does Carly Johnson, a friend of the Cullen family. Carly kisses Aidan, which causes tension between Jen and Aidan. After the attempted rape of Lily Hale, the two reconcile. At Bryan's graduation party, Aidan finally confesses his love for Jen and the two get together. Renesmee sees them slow dancing in the backyard and smiles knowing they're both happy. 'Seth Clearwater''' ''(best friend) '' Seth is one of Aidan's best friend. They become close because of Seth's imprint on Lizzy, Aidan's best friend, so the two become pretty close over the years. They always seem to love playing video games with each other and encouraging one another to do stupid and silly things. Trivia * Besides his sister, is one of two Cullen children that go by the surname "Hale" * Is born with a power while his sister doesn't develop hers until much later on in life Category:Third Genration Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:The Williams Category:Meredith